It is oftentimes necessary to arrange articles in a predetermined pattern in order to effect a desired end. Such is the case, for example, where it is desired that the articles be in single file (for enabling filling of the articles, for example, where the articles are beverage cans) or be in a plurality of adjacent rows (for storing the articles, for example, on a pallet or the like).
Apparatus utilizing air conveyors for causing articles (cans), conveyed to the apparatus in a mass flow, to be arranged into single file is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,229 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,684, while apparatus utilizing mechanical conveyors for arranging articles (cans) into a plurality of nested and aligned rows is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,605 and 2,535,880.
It is also known that article-size unoccupied spaced in a nested and aligned arrangement of articles, such as cans, can be eliminated by utilization of movable side walls at opposite sides of the rows of articles (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,508).
The use of air has not only been heretofore suggested to urge articles, such as cans, to be arranged in single file (as brought out above), but has also been heretofore suggested for use in urging movement of articles, such as cans, along a surface in a mass flow (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,434). Such arrangements utilizing fluid have not, however, been heretofore used to effect nested alignment of articles and/or to achieve nested alignment of undecorated cans.